


Dear Allison

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: This is a collection of letters written to Allison Argent by one Scott McCall. She never received them.





	Dear Allison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic, so I hope you enjoy!  
> (Sorry for the brevity of it)

Dear Allison,  
I hope you got my flowers. And the chocolate. And the card.  
There aren't enough words to express how sorry I am about that night in the school. I feel like I'm slowly falling apart and I am so, so sorry. I did it to protect you when I locked that door.  
Stiles says I'm being dramatic, but I miss you so much. Please, _please_ give us another chance.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
I know we're not supposed to see eachother or have any recorded evidence of our contact, but I love you. I'm sure we'll be fine once the hunters leave town.  
Are we still on for midnight at the place tomorrow? Sorry I missed you yesterday.  
I love you.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
Are you okay? I haven't seen you since the rave and I'm sorry for what I said. I was being stupid and jealous. Maybe it's Stiles and his paranoia rubbing off on me, but there's just something about Matt that grates my nerves.  
I love you.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
I know we split up, but I miss you. Seeing you with Isaac, smelling your scent on him when he comes home - this dejection is _killing_ me.  
I miss being the reason you smile, but if he has truly taken my place in your heart, I am happy for you two. I hope he will always stay faithful and have your trust. You two deserve to be happy and if it's with eachother, then I wish you the best.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
You're gone. They say that writing helps people move on, but how can I move on? I held you and you left me. Worse so, you left Isaac.  
He's still not over it. Last I heard, him and your dad were moving to France. I get it, though. How can you react to the person you loved expressing their undying love for their ex with their dying breath?  
How can _I_ react to the person I was so, _so_ close to being over dying in my arms, loving me.  
At least you weren't in pain. It makes letting you go easier, knowing that luxury was given to you.  
You will be missed, Allison, by so many.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
I think you'd be proud of who I've become. It took me a while, but I've come to accept that while I will always love you, I will not always be in love with you.  
Do you remember Kira? We're together now. She makes me happy, truly.  
I also sorta bit a freshman. Before you freak out, he survived. His name is Liam and he's my beta now, I guess.  
Also, in not so happy news, your aunt Kate is alive. Peter turned her when he clawed her throat.  
Peter also tried to kill us all again, but no one was really too surprised.  
I hope you're having fun where you are, Allison. Don't miss us too much, okay?  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
I feel like such a fool. Stiles and I got in this huge fight and it turns out that he was right about our old friend, Theo.  
I don't know how he could ever trust me again.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
Thank you. Even when you are gone, you saved my life. The Beast of Geradon (turns out he was real and your ancestor killed him) looked into my mind and saw you, who he thought was his sister, and let me live.  
Thank you.  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
I feel like I'm missing something. I'm rereading these letters and I'm confused; ~~who~~  what is a Stiles?  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
They know - the whole town knows - about the supernatural. They've seen too much. They want us dead. God, Allison, what are we going to _do?_  
Scott

* * *

  
Dear Allison,  
I forgot I had these letters. Today is mine and Malia's anniversary. We married 7 years ago - it's crazy how that long ago that was. We have two daughters and a son: Autumn Melissa, Maria Allison, and Noah Connor. Noah's name was going to be Mieczysław, but Stiles said he would commit murder if we name someone after him.  
Anyway, I hope you are happy for me. I know, in my heart, I still love you, the kind of love you only get from your first love, but it's just that.  
I miss you, but I knew that I had to move on, that you wouldn't like me to waste away because of you.  
Thank you for everything we had, old friend.  
Scott


End file.
